roblox_pokemon_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Spawn Locations
Pokémon Spawn Locations! The following pokemon are listed in alphabetical order. This list does'' not'' include legendaries. All pokemon are confirmed in their areas first hand. IF YOU ARE ADDING POKEMON TO THE LIST, Attempt to: A: Put them in the correct spot (ALPHABETICAL ORDER) ' '''B: Make sure it isn't a rumor that it spawns there and ' '''C: Obtain information first-hand or from staff. D: If you are looking for Legendaries, please refer to this page. Pokémon Spawns Aipom: '''Found at Elegant Valley at the patch of grass near the cave (where is the speed ev training is).Rarity: Uncommon '''Baltoy: '''Found at Mysterious Grotto where you can find '''Torkoal '''which is in the brown patch of grass.Rarity: Fairly Common '''Bellsprout: Found at Route 5 and route 6. Rarity: Fairly Common Budew: Can be found in Route 1, or in Viridian Forest. Rarity: Uncommon/Rare Cranidos: Mt Moon. Rarity: Uncommon Durant: Elegant Valley in the Caves. Rarity: Extremely Common Electrike: Mysterious Grotto. Rarity: Common Fearow: Route 16. Rarity: Uncommon Gastly: Pokémon Towers. Rarity: Extremely Common Geodude: Mt. Moon. Rarity: Common Golbat: Victory Road Caves. (Requires all 8 badges to access) Rarity: Extremely Common Houndour: Mysterious Grotto. Rarity: Common HootHoot: Mysterious Grotto. Rarity: Common Kadabra: Mysterious Grotto. Rarity: Common Kirlia: Elegant Valley (Closest patch of grass behind PokeCenter) Rarity: Common Koffing: Route 21. Rarity: Common Lapras: Anywhere, anytime. Rarity: Uncommon Machoke: Mt. Cinnabar in orange patches of grass, Victory Road Caves. Rarity: Uncommon Mankey: Route 2. Rarity: Fairly Common Misdreavus: '''Found at Pokemon Tower at Lavender City.Rarity Uncommon '''Nidoran M/F: The large patch of grass in Lavender Town. Rarity: Common Noctowl: Mysterious Grotto. Rarity: Uncommon Paras: Mt. Moon. Rarity: Common Pichu: Mysterious Grotto: Found all the time in some patches, never found in others. Pidgeotto: Route 21. Rarity: Common Pidgey: Found in early game areas, Route 10, Viridian Forest, etc. Rarity: Common Pikachu: Found anywhere at Route 1, or in Viridian Forest. Rarity: 5% Ponyta: '''Found at Elegant Valley at the patch of grass near the cave.Rarity: Common '''Torkoal: '''Found in the brown grass in Mysterious Grotto .Rarity Common '''Raticate: Found at Mysterious Grotto and Route 21. Rarity: Common Rattata: Found at early game areas. Rarity: Extremely Common. Spearow: Found at Route 1 in the second patch of grass before the first trainer. Rarity: Common Vulpix: '''Found at Route 8 and Elegant Valley.Rarity Uncommon '''Zubat: Mt. Moon. Rarity: Common Trivia * Some Pokémon are listed to be a myth of showing up at a certain place. Editors and Staff will check and correct it. (A good staff member would be mark346346.) * Legendaries are located on another page, not this. * Some of these Pokémon are very strong in battle, despite it not being a Legendary or a Mythical! * One of the Pokémon you can find is an evolved variant of another Pokémon and is fairly common to find! * Some other Pokémon have a type that is hard to find otherwise in other places: e.g: Mankey.